1. Field
The following description relates to a robot cleaning system, and more particularly, to a robot cleaning system that may check the battery of a robot cleaner in real time and may wirelessly charge the battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A robot cleaner is a device that may be used to remove dust and other impurities to clean a room. Generally, a vacuum that sucks in dust uses a suction force of a low pressure unit. Recently, a robot cleaner that automatically moves using an auto-driving feature while cleaning without a control of a user, has been developed.
Generally, in a robot cleaning system, a robot cleaner is used together with a station that is located in a predetermined location. The station is used to charge the robot cleaner and to remove dust stored inside the robot cleaner. The station may also be referred to as a docking station.
In the robot cleaning system, the robot cleaner is connected to the docking station to charge the battery. In this example, the docking needs to be accurately performed, and when the docking is inaccurately performed, charging may not be successfully performed.
That is, conventional robot cleaners must be directly connected to a device, such as the docking station, to charge their batteries, or perform operations to change their batteries.